This invention relates to dead bolt combination locks useful, for example, in controlling the locking of a door.
For a number of years, inexpensive combination locks have been widely used in the luggage industry for controlling the locking of luggage cases. Some of these combination locks have a dead bolt action that might be considered appropriate to applications outside of the luggage industry, such as controlling the locking of cabinet doors, sliding patio doors, and other types of doors commonly found in residences and elsewhere. However, the security requirements of these applications tend to be more severe than in the luggage industry. Providing the required security while maintaining the cost advantage of the locks has been a problem not easily solved.